An Alternate 1921 (Map Game)
General Rules #On nation per user. #Expansion in extreme climates like Greenland, Niger, Nepal and Amazonia will be very slow due to lodgistic and climate problems for any woodbe invader. #The Golden Rule: Treat others as you want to be treated . . . IS NOT IT! But you must be plausible. #Nuclear programs may start in 1941.5. It will take at 4 years to develop nukes if you are one of the “Big Cheese”. (USA, UK, France, Germany, Soviets, Japan). For other states it's after 1955 and takes 5 years to develop. Also, don't go mad a destroy the planet with them! #Wars will use an War Algorithm (An Alternate 1921 Map Game). #One half year per day. #We will have resolutions/stuff when the UN is created at United Nations Page in circa 1945. Also see- International Court of Justice (ICJ), World Health Organisation (WHO) and Nuclear Non-Proliferation Treaty (NNPT). #Edit the game in Source Mode. Editing in Visual Mode and creating code problems may result in your edits being undone or full of garbled data. #Research your nation on sites like Wikipedia, BBC, Encyclopaedia Britannica, and so on. #1/2 a game year per real day. #New turns start at 21:00:00 UTC #Game is archived every 15 years. #A new image file is created for every new map, which is created every two years. #After a nation has been inactive for five years, the user will be removed from the game. #You may create proxie nations and use them in turns. Mod Rules #Mods must be plausible and must not target any particular nation. #Carving large empires is NOT a cause for mod targeting, unless the empier is silly or unfairly won. #I am chief mod and mapmaker. The River Nile-2 Vassal Rules #Unless the vassal can provide real military aid to a country, it cannot be used in an algorithm. For example, Poland can provide forced military assistance to the USSR, but Tannu Tuva is vertulay useless, so use you common sense! #Vassals may declare war instead of the actual suzerain nation. Map Map "Rules" A few general rules concerning the map as to ensure "success:" #Always copy Axis vs Allies- Reborn - 1939.5.png See the full-size version of the map to avoid pixelation. #Make all nations different colors. #Try to make one for each half-year. #Colored circles on nations mean they are a protectorate, client/satellite state, etc. of another nation. #It's not always beneficial to draw border lines willy-nilly; if possible, try to find resources such as this to get inspiration. Changes, Issues and Complaints Nations North America *USA: *Mexico: *Cuba: Central America *Haiti *Dominican Republic *Costa Rica *El Salvador *Guatemala *Honduras *Nicaragua *Panama Europe: *UK: *France: *Germany: *Italy: *Soviet Union: *Austria *Hungary *Romania *Albania *Bulgaria *Greece *Portugal *Spain *Yugoslavia *Czechoslovakia *Belgium *Netherlands *Estonia *Latvia *Lithuania: *Norway *Byelorussia SSR *Ukrainian SSR *Bolshevik Russia **Tanu Tuva **Mongolia **Far Eastern Republic South America *Colombia *Venezuela *Brazil *Paraguay *Uruguay *Argentina *Chile *Peru *Ecuador Africa *Liberia: *Ethiopia: Asia *Japan- **Korea: *China: *Siam *Kingdom of Hejez **Emirate of Asir *Saudi Arabia *Emirate of Yemen *Nepal *Tibet *Bhutan Category:An Alternate 1921 Map Game